wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dagren the Orcslayer
Dagren the Orcslayer was a human paladin. Biography The wizened and hardy Paladin had gained a reputation of fierce strength during the end of the Second War after slaying an Orcish Chieftain in hand-to-hand contact. During the Undead Invasion he came out of hermitage and mustered a private guard of men dubbed the Crippling Force. With this small army he joined forces with Halahk the Lifebringer in attempting to save what remained of the human population of Lordaeron. He faced off against the deadly Lich Kel'Thuzad before fleeing with what life he had left. Dagren led the Crippling Force, part of the resistance that guarded the ruined Lordaeron palace gardens after Archimonde's defeat, along with Halahk the Lifebringer's Circle of Holy Light and Magroth the Defender's Defenders of Justice. He and his forces were defeated by Arthas Menethil, Sylvanas Windrunner, and the Lich Kel'Thuzad. Shamed by his failure to protect the humans and abandoning his men, he wandered the wilds of Lordaeron before being contacted by an ambassador of the Kul Tiras with the prospect of regaining his honor. Eager to prove his worth he formed allegiances with Admiral Proudmoore and established a base to the entrance of Kul Tiras. He arrived to the shores of Dustwallow Marsh. Bearing the colors of Kul Tiras, he was assigned to guard the entrance to Theramore Isle. He later fought the blademaster Samuro who managed to get his attention while Rexxar, Rokhan and Chen Stormstout crossed to Theramore Isle. Dagren may have been killed by Samuro to get an Orb of Lightning, although he doesn't need to be slain for the quest to be completed. He failed to slay the blademaster and was massacred along with his men when a group of naga wiped out the entire garrison. Dagren died trying to prove to himself and the world that he was a great hero, when he already was one. Quotes *''Come, traitor, and taste the wrath of the Holy Light!'' - to Arthas Notes *He is one of the unique Paladins in the Warcraft III World Editor's toybox. Statistics from Warcraft III (Normal) * Level 5 * 900 HP * 360 MP * 34-44 hero damage * 6 hero armor * Attributes ** 32 Strength Primary Attribute ** 19 Agility ** 24 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 1 (heals a friendly unit for 200 HP or damages an undead unit for 100 HP) ** Divine Shield - Level 1 (gives Paladin invulnerability for 15 seconds) ** Devotion Aura - Level 3 - (increases armor by 4.5 to nearby units) Statistics from Warcraft III (Hard) * Level 6 * 975 HP * 390 MP * 37-47 hero damage * 6 hero armor * Attributes ** 35 Strength Primary Attribute ** 20 Agility ** 26 Intelligence * Abilities ** Holy Light - Level 1 (heals a friendly unit for 200 HP or damages an undead unit for 100 HP) ** Divine Shield - Level 1 (gives Paladin invulnerability for 15 seconds) ** Devotion Aura - Level 3 - (increases armor by 4.5 to nearby units) ** Resurrection - Revives up to 6 nearby units References Category:Deceased characters Category:Game characters Category:Humans Category:Paladins